White Rabbit
White Rabbit is an unknown and mysterious force, taking the shape of a human. Who or what it is is unknown, but it is known to be extremely powerful, even more so than the dragon Chorus. Despite the mystery surrounding it, it seldom shows itself and when it does there is never proof of its existence left behind. Because of this, White Rabbit is regarded as a legend by many, and in the legend is regarded as an all-powerful being. Very few truly believe in its existence however. Personality White Rabbit never speaks. It always looks very mischievous, with a wide grin and squinted eyes. It often stays away from others, and tends to flee upon being sighted, although wanting those it flees from to follow. It can attack without warning and upon approaching a dying victim, will stare them down before either deciding to kill them or simply leave the scene. Any that it spares are known to go insane, and those who did go insane claim to be stalked by it. It prefers to have people chase it around, and likes to bring them to very dangerous places. Despite the behavior, it is very smart, and although its tricks can be childlike it rarely acts like a child. Appearance White Rabbit takes the form of a man in his mid 30's. It has long, divided white bangs and long, thick white hair in the back. It has thick eyebrows, squinted eyes and always bears a grin. It has slightly grown out facial hair, and pitch black paint lines under its eyes. It always wears a white robe. It is often seen with two animals of the same species next to it. When White Rabbit leaves the scene, the animals with it are never anywhere to be found, even if in locations where an escape for it or animals with it are impossible. Many reports on it vary, and the size and weight of it are varied in reports. Legend of the White Rabbit White Rabbit has become a legend, because of its unknown history, motive, and the fact there's no definitive proof of its existence. The legend states that it was the creator of the entire country of East Rokyo, and how it is an almighty being with great powers, great enough to not only create a country, but to completely destroy it on a whim. It has been said to take the forms of animals, natural objects, but most popularly as a man. Despite its great power, the legend says that it is very mischievous and willing to kill at any moment, despite sometimes showing mercy. That mercy brings complete mental destruction however, as those who survive go insane. Because of this, insanity in the world is sometime's referred to as the "White Rabbit's Voice". It is also said to react very violently when mentioning the name "Mariella". The reason is unknown. Story White Rabbit is mentioned every now and then around the entire world. At very few places can you learn about the story and legend of this being, and what it is. It has no purpose or place in the main story involving Chorus's rampage and rebuilding the main territories, however in side quests it is an interesting part of the lore of the world and part of how the world came to be. White Rabbit, through very difficult means, can be found and fought as a secret superboss fight.